All Or Nothing
by BhindGreenEyes
Summary: Beck wants Jade back and he has a good plan but is it good enough?


**Summary: Beck wants Jade back. He has a good plan but is it good enough?**

**A/N:Hi! So this is my first Fanfic. I'm very excited. I have about 3 others that I'm currently working on. This is a Bade story.**

**So this is set as if Andre never wrote song to you. I changed some of the word to the song to make it fit Beck and Jade.**

**I hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Victorious!**

**All Or Nothing**

Beck knew 3 things.

1) He wanted no needed Jade back.

2) His plan would have to be crafty.

3) He would need everyone's help.

But what he didn't know was if Jade would take him back.

"Hey Sikowitz, Lane I need your help with something."

"Sure, what is it?" Lane asked while rubbing lotion on his hands.

"I want to get back together with Jade and I need to ask a favor."

"She's a sour taste." Sikowitz took another sip from his coconut.

"Well she tastes sweet to me." He gave him an aggravated look. "Anyway I'm going to write her a song and I want to preform it in the Showcase. Please!"

Lane and Sikowitz looked at each other for a moment. Lane nodded his head slightly. Sikowitz looks back at Beck and narrows his eyes. "Yes you can perform in the Showcase, IF…..you answer me one question.

Beck laughed to himself. A question from Sikowitz, oh this could be interesting.  
"Sure, what is it?" He crossed his arms and listened carefully.

"You're a good looking guy and don't get me wrong Jade is a beautiful girl but there is only so much gank on person can take. Why her?"

Beck chuckled for a second before answering. He has been asked that so many times by their friends, his parents, and just about every girl he meets that knows her. "The Jade you see is fake, it's a mask. She doesn't trust anyone with good reason. Everyone she has ever trusted and loved has screwed her over. She has her guard up so no one can get in and hurt her. But with me she doesn't wear her mask. I see the real Jade nice, sensitive, vulnerable Jade. And I alone see that and that's why I love Jade…among other reasons.

When Beck arrived at lunch the whole gang was already there, minus Jade. She was with Sikowitz working a play for class. Perfect now he could talk to them alone.

"Hey guys." He takes a seat between Andre and Cat.

"How goes it?" Andre ask, taking another bite of his food.

"I need all your help with something. I want to get Jade back."

Everyone sat in silence looking around at each other. Finally Rex pipes up. "Why would you want to get back together with the Wicked Witch of the West?" Beck shot a look at Robbie.

"Rex, that wasn't nice." Robbie gave an apologetic look.

"Are you sure this is what you want man?" Andre placed a hand on Becks back.

"Yeah, we have been broken up for 6 months and I've had a lot of time to think about what I want in life and it's her, it's always been her."

"Do you think she will take you back? I mean it was kind of a messy break up." Tori winced remembering that night.

"I…I don't know. I've got to make it big. I've got a good plan but I'm going to need all your guys help to do it. Will you help me? Please."

"Of course we will!" Cat squealed with happiness. She knew they would get back together it was only a matter of time. "What do you need us to do?"

"Ok so Lane and Sikowitz said I could perform at the Showcase. Andre I need your help writing her a song and to play keyboard."

"Sure thing man."

"Can I help you write the song too?"

"Um…I don't know. I mean one of your last songs was about broken glass."

"Hey Jade liked that song!" Robbie yelled feeling insulted.

"Very true but I need you on guitar. Tori can you sing back up?"

"Yes I can!"

"Cat I need you to convince Jade to go to the Showcase with you and stay threw out my whole song."

"Kk!"

"No one say a word to Jade about this." Everyone agreed. Beck turned to face Cat and cupped her face in his hands. "Not a single word." She nods her head slowly. "Are you sure you understand that?"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Hey Jade!" Cat bounced up to her cheerfully.

"What!" Jade rolled her eyes while turning to her best friend.

"Are you going to the Showcase?"

"No."

"Come with me please."

"NO!"

Cat put on her best puppy dog face. "Please Jadey for me?"

"Ugh….fine but don't ever call me Jadey." Jade might have sounded up set but she was happy to be getting out of the house and escape thoughts of Beck for a few hours. Plus she can't say no to Cat when she give her a puppy dog face.

"Yay!" Cat was so excited. Everything was coming together as planned. Soon Beck and Jade would be Beck&Jade once again.

"Are you ready for this?"

Beck took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Honestly Andre, I don't know."

"You'll be fine." Tori said trying to reassure him.

"What if she turns me down? I don't think I can handle that."

"Don't forget about the embarrassment of being rejected in front of everyone, and dealing with Jades wrath."

"Rex!" Robbie put his hand over the puppets mouth.

Beck walked over to the curtain and peaked out into the audience. Jade was in the front row. Good I'll be able to see her face while I sing. He thought to himself.

"Beck, hey man, we are up next. Let's get set up." Andre grabbed his keyboard and walked out on stage.

Beck could feel his burrito from lunch about to come up. He pushed it back down. "It's now or never." And with that he walked out on stage.

It's been an hour and a half since the Showcase started. Jade thought it felt nice to not think about Beck. And lucky for her she hadn't seen him here at all.

And at that moment Jade realized she spoke to soon.

The curtains opened up and their stood Beck, Andre, Tori, and Robbie.

"What the hell?"

"Hi my name is Beck Oliver and I'm going to be singing a song I wrote called song 2 you. I wrote this song for the love of my life and I want her to know how much I'm in love with her."

"Oh hell no! I'm not listening to him sing a song for Tori fucking Vega or any other skank!" Jade stood up about to leave.

Cat grabbed her hand. "Wait Jade, please stay please, for me?" Cat had tears in her eyes.

If there is one thing Jade can't stand, it's when Cat cries. And that's because she can't say no to her. "Ugh…FINE!"

_I don't go to the finest schools_

_But, I know I aint no fool baby_

Jade stands up tear threatening her eyes. "I can't hear this, I have to go." She starts walking up the aisle.

_I may not be a star_

_I'm not driving the sickest car_

_But, I know I make you happy Jade_

She stopped right in her tracks at the end of the aisle in the back of the Black Box Theater. Did she hear him right? Did he really say Jade? She slowly turns around to face the stage.

_I know exactly what your use to _

_Only been with one girl, that you_

_So I can give you a love that's true to _

_Your heart, not material things._

Yep he definitely said her name. She can feel tears about to fall from her eyes. She blinks and tries to push the away.

_I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true_

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl_

_But all that I can do_

_Is give this song to you_

It doesn't work tears start falling_._

_Yeah, I know that you are blessed _

_But there is something you're missing yet_

_Your own melody…oh baby_

_As I strum my guitar_

_You should know what you are to me_

_My everything yeah_

Beck could see that Jade was standing at the exit but he couldn't see the look on her face. The fact that she was still here was a good sign…..right?

_I know exactly what your use to _

_Only been with one girl, that's you_

_So I can give you a love that's true_

_To your heart not material thing_

_I'll give you my song _

_These words to you _

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true_

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl_

_But all that I can do_

_Is give this song to you_

_I gave you my heart, my soul, my first time_

_What can I say, I'm sorry_

_Every word, every verse_

_I'll be there baby_

_I'll give my song, these words to you Jade baby_

_Sing you what I feel my soul is true_

_I don't have the world _

_Can't give it to you girl_

_But all that I can do_

_Is give this song to you_

This has to be a dream. She's shaking. She can't stop her make-up from running down her face anymore and she doesn't care.

Beck takes off his guitar and hands it to Tori. He jumps off stage. They are standing at opposite ends of the aisle. "Jade I am so sorry for everything. I made a big mistake breaking up with you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I took you for granted. I love you and only you. I hope it's not too late to be your boyfriend again?"

Jade just stood there. Trying to process everything he just said. Tear are streaming down her face and everyone is looking at her, but she doesn't care. She doesn't even see anyone else in the room, the only person she sees is Beck.

"Please say something, anything." Tears start falling from his eyes. 'That's it I lost her. I lost the best thing in the world to me. I lost the love of my life.' He put his head down to look at the ground, he couldn't look at her anymore. His heart was broke. Now he knows what she felt like once she counted to 10 and he never opened the door.

Jade finally regains her speech. "So let me get this straight. You dump me after 3 years together. You go and try to kiss Tori, yeah I know about that. You write and sing a song for me in front of everyone knowing you have a pretty damn good chance of rejection and embarrassment and yet you still don't ask me properly."

His head snapped up to look at her and he saw a smirk on her face. His face grew a huge smile. "Jadelyn West will you go out with me again?"

And just like in cheesy cliché teen movies (which she hates by the way) they ran to each other. She threw her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they kissed, not caring that everyone in the room was watching them.

And just like that Beck and Jade became Beck&Jade again!


End file.
